Healing
by Wind Princess Chan
Summary: A story about healing and friendship
1. Rosemary

Healing  
Chapter One: Rosemary  
I do not own Saint Seiya  
Shun's P.O.V.  
By: Wind Princess Chan

* * *

9:32 a.m. Star Children Academy~ Child Home

* * *

If Ikki could dump Hell or Mount Fuji on my head at this very moment. I knew he would. I blackmailed my brother into coming with us today. In hopes, my brother would heal and be a little more sociable instead of always being by himself all the time.

Ikki being Ikki hung back in the shadows like he usually does until I notice Ikki watching one little girl who's always by herself. The little girl is nine-year-old, Rosemary Clare Cross or as Seiya had nicknamed her Mini-Shun much to my horror.

Rosemary has spinach green hair and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes instead of blue-green eyes like my own. Rosemary lost her parents in a car accident. The poor girl has not uttered a word since then. The grief and shock robbed her of her voice. So Rosemary just stays by herself.

Ikki walks over to the little girl kneels down beside her to my surprise and made a few hand gestures which Rosemary responses back to my brother in the same way. I watch my brother and Rosemary communicate using sign language. I'm in awe and a bit jealous of my brother. My brother laughs at whatever Rosemary had signed to him.

Ikki stood up and held his hand out to Rosemary who took it smiling. I watch as Ikki brings Rosemary in front of us. Rosemary began to sign to us with Ikki translating for us. Rosemary pins Seiya with a death glare as she signs to him. Ikki smiles softly at Rosemary as he turns to Seiya smirking. I could tell my brother's trying not to laugh.

"Seiya, Rosemary says if you call her "Mini-Shun" one more time, she will Mini Shun you all right."

We all started laughing harder when Rosemary raised her tiny fists at Seiya.

Rosemary glares as she signs to Seiya again. Ikki only smiles at Rosemary as Ikki looks at Seiya once again.

"Seiya, Rosemary says you must be blind or something because she's not a boy or can you be that stupid and you can't tell the difference."

The statement has us all laughing even harder while Seiya is glaring at us.

Rosemary is smirking mischievously at Seiya like she is daring Seiya to call her "Mini-Shun again.

I wonder what would happen if he does.

Seiya walks over to Rosemary, who openly glares at him. Seiya kneels down beside Rosemary and hugs her gently.

"I'm sorry Rosemary; it's just you look so much like Shun when we were younger. I couldn't help myself; Seiya said, "and I can tell the difference between a boy or a girl. I'm not stupid or blind either."

Rosemary gives Seiya a doubtful sigh but signs nothing further to my brother.

Ikki then looked over at the kids and told them that Rosemary wants to hang out with them and even play soccer, she will teach them to sign. The boys liked the idea and pulled Rosemary into a game of soccer.

Ikki smiles fondly watching Rosemary play soccer with the boys.

At sunset, we left the academy. Ikki promises Rosemary he would come by again. Obviously, I'm surprised Ikki promised Rosemary he would visit her. If I did not know any better, Rosemary has wormed her way into my brother's heart in such a short time. I know they both need each other. Thank you, Rosemary!

I wonder if my brother has noticed yet?

Week after week, we all watched as Ikki would visit with Rosemary each morning and Ikki would always come back to the manor smiling. We all noticed the changes in my brother. Ikki's smiles more, he laughs more, and he is more talkative than usual.

I think Ikki has not seen just how much he has changed since meeting Rosemary. I won't tell Ikki though. I'll let him figure that out for himself.

* * *

8:44 Am~ July 30th~Rosemary's tenth birthday

* * *

It's Rosemary's tenth birthday, and Ikki brought her a gift. We're all surprised he'd brought the gift. Ikki never does this kind of thing for anyone even me. And I'm his brother.

We headed to the Academy when we heard Eiri shout loudly,

"No Rosemary, come back it is not safe. Let the ball go."

The next thing, I knew Rosemary's tossed to me and Ikki's hit by a pick-up truck. For the first time in weeks since her parent's death, Rosemary shrieks and the sound is deafening to my ears.

Rosemary struggles against me for a ten-year-old girl; she's strong. Rosemary twists around and kicks my shin pretty hard making me yelp slightly in pain thus letting her go. Rosemary races over to Ikki crying loudly.

"Don't leave me Brother Ikki or I will be all alone again," Rosemary said harshly.

Ikki opened his eyes as he wipes her tears away and kisses her cheek gently.

"I am not going anywhere, my Green Bug (Ikki's nickname for Rosemary). Now be a good girl and stay with Shun. Shun will look after you while I go to the hospital to check my injuries okay." Ikki crooned.

Rosemary nods her head and kisses Ikki's cheek.

Rosemary ran over to me and held my hand as Ikki's being loaded into the ambulance to go to the hospital. Rosemary and I would visit every day before Ikki's released from the hospital on his sixteenth birthday.

* * *

6:45 Pm~ Ikki's hero/birthday~ August 15th

* * *

Miho and the kids threw a hero/birthday party for Ikki. Everyone is here except for the one person that matters most to my brother. It's evident how Rosemary healed Ikki's heart, soul and spirit and Ikki's healed Rose's, heart. I was right, they both needed each other. I now have a little sister who is as precious to me as Ikki. Yea, she wormed her way into my heart too.

Suddenly a clear voice rang out; It's Rosemary. I watched as she sings (A/N: Reader-insert song of choice)to Ikki who is in tears. We're all in tears. Rosemary ends the song with a gracious curtsey to my brother.

Rose whispers to Ikki,

" Happy Birthday Big brother and thank you. I'm not lonely anymore. You've healed my heart."

Ikki pulls Rose into a tight hug.

"I should be the one thanking you. Green bug, you've saved me and healed my heart and soul." Ikki whispers softly to Rosemary.

I could not restrain myself anymore as I walked over to them and hugged them both and whisper softly,

"I love you both and thank you so much, Rose, for healing Ikki."

Rosemary kisses my cheek while everyone congratulates us.

The three of us laughed happily and hugged each other.

* * *

To Be Continued!


	2. My Hearts

Healing  
Chapter 2: My Hearts  
Ikki's P.O.V.  
I don't own Saint Seiya  
By: Wind Princess Chan

* * *

I never thought anything could ever melt the ice surrounding my heart after Esmeralda passed away. I just wanted to kill the pain. I learned to hate which lead me to do the unthinkable... I almost killed my younger brother and my childhood friends. Thanks to Seiya, I came back to my senses in time. Shun forgave me which melted some of the ice surrounding my heart.

I'm always protecting Shun. It is what older siblings do for the younger ones. I know sometimes it annoys Shun or at least I think it does. I know I will have to ease up the Big Brother Syndrome a bit.

Hm.

I fought with the others, and every time I'm always forgiven with open arms. I am surprised Saori has forgiven me, and she has not run me off like a rabid animal yet.

Ha!

It was a year ago; Shun practically blackmailed me into going with him and the others to The Star Children Academy Child Home. It was there I met Rosemary Clare Cross.

It was empathy that moves me to befriend the lonely girl. I spent much time with Rosemary. I did not notice it at first, but Rosemary healed my soul and melted the rest of the ice surrounding my heart.

Damn, Rosemary may have even saved my life. Rosemary is my reason to love again. And she and Shun are my reasons for staying with the others.

Shun and I decided to adopt Rosemary on her eleventh birthday with Saori's help. I am seventeen now, and Shun is fifteen. We wanted to give Rosemary a home.

*crash*

"Rose, you need to go to school." I heard Shun say calmly.

sigh.

I stood up, and I came out of my room to a familiar sight. Rosemary is hanging on the doorknob while Shun is trying to pry her fingers gently off the doorknob.

I could see Seiya trying to hide his grin and failing miserably I might add while Shiryu and Hyoga found the ceiling interesting I must add.

"It is never a dull moment with these two around," I thought to myself.

"Green Bug, I called, "behave yourself and go to school. You can see Pope Shion and the others when you come home from school today."

Rosemary looks up at me and grins mischievously. Rosemary let's go of the doorknob and takes Shun's hand.

I could hear a heavy sigh from Shun.

I smiled gently watching my two hearts leave.

Shaka, The Virgo Saint who had arrived earlier this morning was standing beside me. I saw the Virgo Saint trying to hide his smirk at the scene before him (and that is a first. The Virgo Saint is not known to show emotions) failing miserably I might.

"I see Rosemary and Shun are your reasons to stay," Shaka murmured to me.

I smiled and nodded politely.

I turned to Shaka and said smoothly,

"My hearts are the reason I have healed."

I like that, very philosophically." Shaka said smiling.

"Why did Rosemary do that to Shun?" the Virgo Saint asks with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

A shrug of my shoulders was my only reply.

Shaka is about to turn to leave when a thought came to me.

"Shaka, would you like to go with me later this afternoon to pick up Rosemary and have some frozen yogurt with us."

"I would like that," Shaka said smiling.

* * *

To Be Continued!


	3. Understanding

Healing  
Chapter Three: Understanding  
I don't own Saint Seiya  
Ikki's P.O.V.  
By: Wind Princess Chan

* * *

3:15 pm~ Fujihara Private Academy

* * *

Shaka and I arrive at the Academy just as the bell rung signaling the end of the school day. I smiled as Rosemary runs up to us. I kneel down and hug my little Green Bug. To my surprise, my little Green Bug hugs Shaka around his waist. The usually stoic expression on Shaka's face is replaced by beet red blush priceless. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't dare. Shaka pets Rose's head awkwardly.

I gently took Rose's right hand while Rose took Shaka's left hand. Shaka's face is priceless. I suppose Shaka is not used to people touching him. Nevertheless, Shaka did not pull his hand which I found curious.

"Ikki, where is Shun?" Rose quietly inquiries.

I ruffle her hair earning an icy glare from Rosemary.

"Shun stayed home to help the other Gold Saints settle in from their long trip from Sanctuary," I answered Rose softly.

Rose gave a snort of disbelief, but let the matter drop with a shake of her head.

We arrive at the frozen yogurt shop and ordered. I decided that we would stay and sit in a booth to enjoy the sweet treat. The look of curious pleasure on Shaka's face as he bit into the frozen yogurt had Rose giggling around her spoonful of the frozen treat.

We talked a little more before we decided to walk home. I knew Rose was super excited to see the other Gold Saints.

As we arrive back at the manor, Rose let's go of our hands and took off running towards the mansion. I had to chuckle at my little sister's enthusiasm while Shaka just looks on with a mixture of complex emotions running across his face. I chuckled at Shaka's expression which earns me a hard glare. I laughed and patted Shaka's shoulder.

"Come, let's see what Green Bug is up to."

As we enter the foyer, we saw Rose trying to tackle Aldebaran. Aldebaran caught Rose effortlessly and tickles her mercilessly until Rose screams mercy. Aldebaran stops tickling Rose, sets her on the ground gently, and pats her head softly.

I watched as Rose as she greets each Gold Saint. I'm surprised when Death Mask high fives Rose while Aphrodite gives Rose elegant hair clips as a gift. Death Mask ruffles her hair while getting a hard glare from Rose. Moments later, the bad ass and my Green Bug were laughing cheerfully. Aphrodite and I shook our heads at them in disbelief.

I watch as Rose greets each Saint. Some gave her gifts while others would either pat her head or kiss her cheek. The last to be greeted were The Gemini twins, Saga, and Kanon. Kanon lifts Rose up in his arms and kisses her noisily on her right cheek.

I saw Kanon give her a gift bag. Rose looks in the bag, and her face lit up like a firework display. Rose hugs Kanon around the neck and kisses Kanon on both cheeks noisily.

Kanon then places Rose on Saga's lap (Saga's sitting on the couch). Saga glares at Kanon. Kanon chuckles as he walks away from his older brother.

Rose watches the exchange intently. Somehow I knew Rose could sense Saga's hidden pain. Typically, Rosemary would avoid Saga whenever the Gold Saints would visit.

Rose hugs the reluctant Saga and gently whispers to him,

"It's okay, everyone here loves you and no one here condemns you for your past sins. It is time to let go of your guilt, your pain, and your regrets."

I watch as Saga buries his face into Rose's shoulder. I saw the proud man's shoulders shake as Saga releases everything. Rose just held Saga.

Kanon, who is also watching mumbled silently, "About time."

Kanon walks over to them and hugs Saga from behind. Kanon held his brother. Soon I and the others join the group hug. I could hear Saga's sobs and Rose's soft reassurance.

A few minutes later, Saga lifts his head up and kisses Rose's cheek gently.

"I do not know how you knew I was carrying this burden, but thank you, Rosemary."

Rose smiles at Saga warmly and kisses his cheek.

"How about we chalk it off to a little girl's intuition," Rose whispered.

I had to smile at the surprised look on Saga's face. Saga begins to laugh as he hugs Rose softly.

"I am glad this little one is intuitive otherwise I'd still be downhearted."

Saga freely laughs which had everyone smiling even Rose.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	4. Younger Siblings

Healing  
Chapter Four: Younger Siblings  
I don't Saint Seiya  
By: Wind Princess Chan

* * *

6:30 AM- Ikki's Bedroom at Kido Manor

* * *

I woke up to a light knock on my door. I knew it was either Shun or Rosemary. I could hear the door open. I listened to a squeal of delight which belongs to Rose and a quiet sigh which belongs to Shun. I just kept on pretending to sleep, but our little sister wouldn't have any of that.

Somehow, Rosemary always knew when I am awake.

I cringed when I felt Rosemary jump on the bed, crawls up in front of me and places a kiss on my exposed cheek. I am watching our sister through my eyelashes. I rolled over pretending to be asleep. I could hear Shun whispering to Rosemary,

"Come on Rosie, let's let Ikki sleep okay. We will come back later."

Rosemary shakes her head stubbornly.

"Big brother promise he would spend the day with me," said Rosemary quietly.

Shun sighs heavily.

I cringed again, and I did promise her this. I wish my kid sister would remember things I wish she would forget and the things I want her to remember she forgets.

Silent sigh.

"I know I did, Rose, but it is six: thirty in the morning. I am assuming you woke up the others as well.

Rose shakes her head no.

I look over at Shun, who was still in his pajamas as was our little sister. I could see Shun giving me a look that clearly said, "You deal with her. I am going back to bed."

I nodded to Shun.

Shun left slamming the door behind him but not before glaring daggers at Rose.

I gave Rose a stern look that spoke volumes. Rose looks shamefaced. I kiss her forehead and pull her under the warm blankets with me because winters in Japan are freezing. Hehe, of course, Hyoga would beg to differ.

"Rose, you hurt Shun's feelings by acting the way you do towards him. Shun would move mountains for you but more importantly, Shun loves you to pieces. I want to apologize to Shun later." I said firmly.

"I will. I promise, Ikki." Rose whispered.

Her tone was quiet, but I could hear the sadness behind it.

I kiss Rosemary's forehead as she hugs me around my neck.

"I am sorry Ikki, I just want Shun to come and hang out with me sometimes. It seems he rather hang out with Hyoga, then his little sister. I understand, though." Rose said sadly.

Is that venom I hear in Rosemary's voice. I'm shaken to my bones.

Is this the reason why Rose gives Shun such a hard time? Rose is jealous of Hyoga. I am guessing, Rose sees Hyoga as a threat to Shun. I wanted to laugh at this situation. How cute my eleven-year-old sister thinks she must protect us. I want to laugh, but I know I shouldn't. I need to talk to Shun soon about this, but first, I must cheer up our Green Bug.

I hugged Rose gently and stroked her hair tenderly,

"It is okay, Green Bug, Shun loves you, but he is also Hyoga's friend," I crooned.

Rose looks sadly at the blanket and nods her head sadly.

I couldn't help but ask Rose,

"Rose, do you not like Hyoga?"

Rose shot me a look of pure confusion,'

"I do like Hyoga, but I don't like Hyoga trying to take my Shun away from me." Rose's voice is dripping with venom.

I hug my sister tightly and kiss her messy green hair.

"No one will take Shun away from you. Shun is Hyoga's friend, but you will always be Shun's little sister just like how I will be yours and Shun's big brother too." I crooned hugging her.

Rose gave one of her toothy smiles which meant she was okay with the idea.

Silent sigh.

"Athena, help me!", I thought to myself, "I need to address this with Shun and Hyoga before Rose puts those lessons her "uncle" Kanon has been teaching her to good use. The three of us must resolve this quickly."

* * *

7:30 AM

* * *

I emerged from my room with Rose. Rose gave happy squeak when she saw her "papas" Shion and Dohko were heading downstairs to have breakfast. I watch as Rose took their hands in hers. Shion nods to me in acknowledgment. I knew Shion and Dohko would look after Rose while I talk with Shun and Hyoga.

I went in search of my brother and Hyoga. I found them in Shun's room. I walked into Shun's room. The two boys were sitting on Shun's bed playing video games. I smiled softly remembering when we were younger, and when we were allowed to be kids.

It was Hyoga who spotted me, but I shook my head at him when he made a move to leave,

"This concerns you too," I whispered to him.

Shun looks up at me, and the look on my face said it all. Shun paused the game, and he gave me his full attention as did Hyoga. I explained the situation with Rose to both. To my surprise, Hyoga started laughing his ass off while Shun glares at him.

"What? Hyoga said, " Rosie feels that it's her job to protect you Shun is incredibly sweet, adorable, cute, and Rose remains me of Ikki."

I had to laugh at that as much as I wanted to deny it, but Shun continues to glare at Hyoga.

"Don't make fun of my little sister, Hyoga. You know her favorite uncle has taken it upon himself to teach my sister the basics of self-defense while your own Master and Scorpio Milo has also been teaching her." Shun said glaring at Hyoga.

This much heat from my younger brother is out-of-character.

Hyoga stops laughing hearing the seriousness in his friend's voice and seeing that his friend was dead serious.

"You know I remember a certain spinach haired teenage boy who reacted the same way as our Green bug but not as severe when Shiryu, Shaka, and I became close," I said looking at Shun.

Shun flushed in embarrassment and started to laugh.

"I forgot about how I reacted when Shiryu, Shaka and you became friends."

I smiled and nodded.

Hyoga's eyes widen in realization.

"I get it now. I think I am starting to understanding why Rose gives you such a hard time especially when I am around you."

Shun looks puzzled.

"Rose thinks I am a threat to you, and I am going to take you away from her just like how the car crash took her parents away. Shun, Rose is afraid of losing you and Ikki because you both are her family now." Hyoga explains.

Shun's eyes widen in shock as he whispers,

"Rosemary Clare Cross, you're a cute little idiot. No one could ever take me away from you."

I only smiled at my brother who stood up with Hyoga following.

"Where are you two going?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Shun and Hyoga both stopped at the door and looked over at me.

"I am going to talk with my sister even if I have to pry her away from her favorite uncle or whomever she decided to hang out with. Otherwise, Rose might choose to put the lessons her favorite uncles taught her to good use on Hyoga." Shun addressed me.

Hyoga cringes.

"Rose is having breakfast with Pope Shion and Master Dohko," I called to their retreating backs.

I followed just in case.

Rose is eating breakfast with her two "papas," Mu, Milo, Camus, and Shaka. The chatter stopped the minute Shun and Hyoga came walking in.

Rose glares coldly at Hyoga. Hyoga stood behind Milo's chair. Milo smiles at Hyoga because he understood why the teenage boy stopped in his tracks.

Shun sat in the empty seat beside Rose looking at the silently glaring girl unafraid.

"Rose, why do you think Hyoga is going to hurt me?" Shun said

The statement gained everyone's attention even Rose's.

Rose looks at her lap sadly as Shun pulls her onto his lap and leans his right cheek against her head. Hyoga sat across from them and took Rose's hand gently.

"Rose, I would never hurt Shun. I enjoy his company as much I like your company before you started to think I was going to hurt him. Don't you know whenever Shun and I hang out all he ever talks about is you, his precious little sister." Hyoga crooned.

Rose looks at Hyoga and then back at Shun. Shun smiles proudly at Rose.

"No one can take me from you silly girl because I am your big brother, and if you let him, Hyoga could be another big brother who dotes on you as much as Ikki does. Hyoga was going to take you ice skating today, and he was inviting Ikki and me too." Shun crooned.

Rose looks embarrassed and hangs her head,

"I am sorry Shun and Hyoga for being a brat and being selfish," Rose said sadly.

Hyoga hugs Rose gently and whispers,

"It is okay my Rosie-girl, Hyoga said, "I love you too."

Shun hugged Rose softly and said, "I love you, my precious sister."

Rose buries her face against Hyoga chest and cries softly.

I walked in and took my sister from Hyoga. I held her close and rocked her gently.

"I told you no one could ever take Shun from you just like how no one can ever take either of you away from me, okay."

Rose looks up at me and smiles as Hyoga wipes her face with a napkin.

After breakfast, Hyoga, Shun, Rose and myself went ice skating. Hyoga gave Rose lessons. Then after that, we all went for some frozen yogurt, and we went to the movies and watched "Jungle Book."

* * *

To Be Continued!


End file.
